


treasure

by Tazmaster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazmaster/pseuds/Tazmaster
Summary: En Dwi never likes to think about things for too long.That is, until he arrives.





	treasure

En Dwi never likes to think about things for too long.

That is, until he arrives.

When he walks into his court, En Dwi can’t help but be intrigued. He hums fondly at the man as he approaches, guards following close behind him. He scans him over, appreciating his long dark hair that reaches just under his shoulders. His clothes are tailored perfectly for his body, with a rich green fabric complimenting a darker green leather and gold accents. The green brings out his eyes quite nicely, En Dwi notes.

“So, who are you?” He finally asks him, still admiring the man. His fingers tap on the arm of his chair, not giving it much thought.

“I am Loki, it’s a pleasure, Grandmaster.” He replies, bowing slightly. En Dwi lifts an eyebrow at him. There is something in the way he speaks that peaks his interest, even in the way Loki says his own name, like there is something more. He even bowed to him, which was quite peculiar in itself. He must be used to formality.

“You are certainly not a contender...” With this, the other man’s eyebrows furrow, which En Dwi notices and lets out a chuckle. He leans back in his chair. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way, sweetheart. I just know you have some, some tricks up your sleeve.” He lowers his eyes and he leans his head on his hand.

He notices Loki’s blue green eyes taking in every detail around him. Yet, he stands confidently in front of him with no notes of apprehension. It was strange, because En Dwi hardly remembers anyone being able to face him without feeling _somewhat_ nervous.

En Dwi gets up and walks towards Loki, pacing slowly around him.

“Sir, I don’t---” Topaz starts, stepping forward, but En Dwi puts up his hand to stop her.

“What are you hiding?”

“Pardon me?” En Dwi rolls his eyes.

He waves his fingers at Loki. “I can tell there’s more here, it’s a perk you obtain when you are as--- uh, old as I am.” He smiles to himself for a moment and then turns his attention back to Loki. “So, what can you do?”

Loki smirks, but obliges as his body shimmers into a new form. Loki’s hair shortens and grays as his leather armor melts into his own long golden robe. En Dwi looks at him and suddenly, it’s as if he’s looking at a mirror, his face shifting into a familiar reflection. Loki holds out his arms to show off his work.

So he’s an actor of sorts… how _spectacular_.

“Oh, I love this…” En Dwi purrs, rubbing his hands together with a smile.

Loki shifts back into himself as they exchange a few more words. En Dwi gestures at Topaz.

“Topaz, please, be a dear and show him to a room.” He asks, watching her hesitantly join the guards and Loki and begin to lead them away.

En Dwi takes a seat once again and wonders if green is Loki’s favorite color.

* * *

 

En Dwi eagerly invites Loki to a party, in which he sees that the man is finding himself right at home. He’s slightly disappointed to see him wearing a teal leather top instead of green. Loki talks gingerly with everyone, flashing that bright smile of his and weaving his stories for all to hear. He watches him intently, wondering if any of them are true.

“I’ve been to many places, none like Sakaar of course, but I tend to go where ever the N--- universe takes me.” He smiles again and the people around him seem none the wiser, but En Dwi notices the break in the sentence and the brief falter of his voice. The rest of Loki’s story continues without pause or second thought, it’s almost too perfect.

He was an actor, yes, or maybe a pretender was a better word for it.

Loki’s eyes suddenly meet En Dwi’s and the man gives him a small smile before he’s pulled away into another crowd.

* * *

 

En Dwi finds out that Loki’s favorite color is, in fact, green over a game of chess. He asks him if there’s a reason for it and is met with a long pause until he finally speaks.

“It was my mother’s favorite, but she also prefered yellow at times. As a child, she told me that it was because it symbolized growth.” He says it simply, but his voice is low, as if he is recalling a bad memory. The tone is different---  _honest_  and there are no other words behind it like before.

Loki moves a pawn without meeting his gaze.

“Well, she sounds lovely,” En Dwi replies, leaning over to move his own piece. He decides to gamble. “You never--- uh, did tell me where you’re from.”

“I’m from Asgard, a son of Odin.” En Dwi is slightly taken back by his willingness to answer. Loki says the name ‘Odin’ firmly, as if he should know him.

“Ah... and who’s this ‘Odin’?”

“He’s the King of Asgard, or well-” Loki stops himself and En Dwi notices his grip on the chair tighten ever so slightly.

So, Loki was a prince.

* * *

 

En Dwi enjoys the image of Loki’s face covered with small blue smudges. Small marks of love, he thinks, before the other man is kissing him again till he can’t ponder anymore.

He doesn’t remember much about how they started kissing, just that he can feel Loki’s lips on his and it’s quite the sensation. It’s perfect, brilliant and--- _wow_.

The way Loki kisses him is tender and delicate, with a faint sense of longing behind it. He pulls away and En Dwi follows for more, feeling his hot breath over his lips.

“Is this alright?” Loki whispers, words dripping with hesitation. En Dwi almost laughs because how in the universe could he think that this _wasn’t_ alright. He cups Loki’s face and pulls him into another kiss, humming with absolute fondness.

* * *

 

“You know this--- uh, you call yourself Lord of Thunder?” He questions, looking to Loki for answers. En Dwi sees his shoulders tense and resists the urge to reach out to him.

“God of Thunder.” The man in the chair retorts and looks back to Loki. “Tell him.”

“I’ve never met this man in my life.” He looks to En Dwi with a sweet smile, which melts his heart. However, he notices the tone of voice from when they first met and squints.

“He’s my brother!”

“Adopted.” He says quickly and looks to En Dwi again.

The man is more rugged compared to Loki, slightly more unkempt. Not to mention how muscular he is. His pride radiates off of him in waves, a compliment to Loki’s reclusiveness. He’s also blond, which is nice surprise to him.

When En Dwi sends the man away, Loki looks as if he’s seen a ghost.

* * *

 

En Dwi later wakes up to an empty bed, one that should have Loki in it, but does not.

Instead, his lover is curled up on one of the window sills, looking out upon Sakaar. It’s dark out and En Dwi can still see parties in the streets. He wonders if there will ever come a time where they stop. He shakes the thought away and slips out of bed. He carefully pulls one of the velvety sheets off of it and walks over to Loki.

Loki turns his head to look at him. Bright lights from the cities below dance on Loki’s face, framing it in blues and pinks. En Dwi sees a small flicker of pain in his eyes before he turns back to the window. He knows what Loki is thinking about and that hurts him more than he’d ever admit.

He drapes the blanket over Loki’s shoulders and plants a soft kiss on his cheek. En Dwi smiles slightly at seeing his lip paint slightly smeared on his lover’s skin, whom lifts a hand to touch the mark carefully.

En Dwi spots a tear fall down Loki’s cheek soon after and he sits down next to him, wiping it away.

“I have to go,” Loki says quietly, looking down at his hands. “I must get back to Asgard.” En Dwi nods, taking his hands.

He knew it was going to be hard, to let go. One would think that after billions of years of being alive it would get easier, but it never does and some part of him knows it never will. Loki was his prince that fell from the sky and he couldn’t remember the last time anyone like him stepped into his court. It was unlikely it would ever happen again.

This ran through En Dwi’s mind over and over again. Part of him regrets attaching himself to Loki, but he couldn’t help himself. Being around him was intoxicating, both of them knew exactly what steps to take and what to say to each other at the right time. He was charming and tricky, a shimmering puzzle that En Dwi itched to solve.

It wasn’t until they were in bed together that he could finally search for the solutions. Figuring out what buttons to push was half of the fun and the other half was being in perfect harmony with one another. Being able to split each other's hearts open and know that it was okay, to not have to say anything and just _know_.

He would miss it, but he would have to let him go.

En Dwi gives him a warm smile and cups Loki’s cheek, who leans into the touch.

“You’re my greatest treasure,” He finds himself saying. “I-I am so lucky to have found you.”

With this, Loki pulls En Dwi close and they sit together in comfortable silence, watching the lights below.

**Author's Note:**

> i rarely ever see fics from En Dwi's point of view so i wanted to tackle it!
> 
> feedback is much appreciated! i hope i did these two justice, im not too happy with how this came out but i wanted to share it anyway!
> 
> check out my [twitter](http://twitter.com/tazisthemaster) and [tumblr](http://xandars.tumblr.com)
> 
> edit: thank you so much for over 100 kudos! you guys rock!


End file.
